Ivory Coast
General Information Sunni (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Aka (West African)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Autocracy (until 1900) Constitutional Republic (since 1900) |tag = IVO|image = Ivory Coast.png|capital = Ivory Coast (1126) (August 7, 1960 - March 1, 1983) Worodugu (1125) (since March 1, 1983) |rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 26}} is a Sunni Aka autocracy located in the Kong and Lower Volta areas of the Niger region and the West African Coast area of the Guinea region, of the Africa continent; arising during the 'Cold War' era. The autocracy will reform int a constitutional republic in 1900, and will change the state religion from Sunni to Secular in 1910. Replacing, gaining cores, Secular 's colonial subject Sunni French Ivory Coast on August 7, 1960 the republic borders fellow Secular countries ( southwest, northwest, northwest, northeast and east), waters of the Grain Coast (West African Coast area, West African Sea region) southwest and the waters of the Gold Coast (Gulf of Guinea Sea area, West African Sea region) south. Country is on-map to the present date. Note: Country is called "Ivory Coast" on-file. Bug: Country is a parliamentary republic instead of a constitutional republic. See also: France, Vichy France, Mali, Burkina Faso, Liberia, Guinea, Ghana, Togo, Benin Form Ivory Coast * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a former colonial nation *** Is a colonial nation ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Ivory Coast (1126) and Worodugu (1125) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Cold War Category:Bugged Category:Present Day Category:Formable nations Category:Former colonial nations Category:Sunni countries Category:Secular countries Category:Aka countries Category:West African countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Autocracies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank)